vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaz Ashley
Summary Chaz Ashley 'was the primary protagonist in Phantasy Star 4 and was the third Hero of Algo, after Alis Landale and Rolf. Chaz was a poor child who lived on the streets in some far off country on the planet of Motavia, until one day he met a woman by the name of Alys Brangwin. Alys took Chaz under her wing and enrolled him into the Hunters Guild. At some point, the two are tasked with exterminating monsters in an Academy in the city of Piata, in which they begin to slowly unravel a conspiracy that puts the entire Solar-System and possibly even Universe into danger. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Chaz Ashley, Rudy Ashley in Japan. Origin: Phantasy Star 4: The End of the Millennium Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Hunter, Hero of Algo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, White Arts, Healing, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Only with the help of Demi), Can paralyze enemies, Explosion Generation, Expert Swordsmen and Dagger user, Can slash in an AoE Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level (Defeated the Chaos Sorcerer and Zio) | Solar System level (Defeated the incarnations of Dark Force, who has been said to be able to destroy the entire Algo system in weaker forms) | At least Solar System level (Lead the battle against The Profound Darkness. Defeated Daughter, who was capable of destroying the solar system) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can dodge advanced Firearms and even Sound-Based weapons), likely Massively FTL with the spaceship Landale (Can travel the Solar System in short timeframes) | Sub-Relativistic (Can react to spells of pure light, Defeated the Chaos Sorcerer while on a MFTL+ ship before it crash landed) | FTL (Kept pace with The Profound Darkness, who should at least have this level of speed due to virtue of sheer size) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely Solar System Class | Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level (Tanked hits from Zio and Juza) | Solar System level (Tanked hits from entities capable of wiping our solar systems) | At least Solar System level (Survived a prolonged battle against the Profound Darkness) Stamina: Superhuman; survived many long battles. Range: Extended melee range, several feet with Magic. He can teleport on a Planetary scale Standard Equipment: Ring of the Stars (can vary), The Sword Elsydeon, Guardian Mail Armor. Intelligence: Being only 16, Chaz initially lacks the raw experience that Alys and Rune has, but has shown to be a quick learner. Chaz is a master Swordsmen and quite skillful in both black and white schools of magic, and such has some excellent firepower and healing abilities by the end-game. Weaknesses: The taunting of his dead teacher and adoptive sister Alys can put him into rage, easily angered in general. Doesn't do well under pressure. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Techniques' **'Nathu:' Powerful Light magic, fires as a laser. **'Nares:' Heavy recovery spell, doesn't heal Androids. **'Nazan:' Strikes all enemies with Wind. **'Rever:' Brings back an ally from "the brink of death" **'Brose:' Kills all enemies, may count as gameplay mechanics. **'Rimpa:' Cures an ally of Paralysis **'Anti:' Cures an ally of Poison *'Skills' **'Hinas/Ryuka:' Teleports on a Planetary scale. **'Earth:' Paralyzes an enemy. **'Crosscut:' Cuts an enemy in a cross-formation. **'Airslash:' Slices in a line-based AoE. **'Rayblade:' Attacks an enemy with a very powerful Slash. **'Explode:' Kills an enemy, may count as gameplay mechanics. *'Combos' **'Destruction:' Extremely high Light damage. Requires Rune and Rika by his side. **'Grand Cross:' Extremely powerful, Light-Themed Melee attack. Requires Rune by his side. **'Paladin Blow:' Powerful Light-Themed Melee attack, not as strong as Grand Cross. Requires Hahn by his side. **'Silent Wave:' Powerful Sound-based attack. Requires Demi by his side. **'Tri-Blaster:' Powerful Magic attack. Requires Alys and Hahn by his side. Key: Pre-Dezolis '| '''Pre-Rykros '| '''At the end of the Millennium Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Phantasy Star Category:Sega Category:Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Orphans Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sword Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 4